Problem: Tiffany did 30 push-ups in the morning. William did 7 push-ups around noon. How many fewer push-ups did William do than Tiffany?
Find the difference between Tiffany's push-ups and William's push-ups. The difference is $30 - 7$ push-ups. $30 - 7 = 23$.